1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrubber for washing the exposed side surface of a rain gutter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rain gutters are typically installed along the eave line of a structure to facilitate the collection and transport of rainwater from the roof of the structure to the ground. Over time, the exterior of a gutter collects dirt which becomes a food source for mildew, mold and algae, colonies of which are particularly likely to form on the shady side of a building. Sugar pollens and roof material runoff also stain gutters and can take on the appearance of what is called “tiger strips” on the gutters. One of the most dreaded home care projects is washing the outside of gutters because they are hard to reach without using a ladder which is dangerous and frequently difficult to place because of obstacles such as bushes and the like.
Until the present invention, the best way to clean the side surface of a rain gutter has been with a soft brush on a pole, such as sold for cleaning the sides of RVs or windows. The brush is dipped into a cleaning solution and an area of the gutter is scrubbed and then rinsed with clear water. One problem with RV type brushes, however, is that the bristles do not make full contact with the contoured surface of the gutter and/or apply unequal pressure to the contour surface resulting in uneven cleaning.